


[Podfic] In which Hidan and Sakura are in the snow

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” (Takes place in the Dirt and Ashes universe.)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hidan
Series: Awesome Ladies Podfic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/215303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] In which Hidan and Sakura are in the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Naruto Prompts and Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977020) by [Tozette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tozette/pseuds/Tozette). 



> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3235535.html) (that post also has a podbook of the full anthology!). Also on [Dreamwidth](https://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/201278.html), [tumblr](https://thriceapodfic.tumblr.com/post/611381874888196096/fandom-naruto-pairing-gen-rating-t), and [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/naruto_hidanandsakurainthesnow_tozette_sylvaine). A recording of [this chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977020/chapters/11206078) of the "inspired by" work.

  
cover by [bessyboo](http://coversbybessyboo.tumblr.com)

* * *

Download (right-click to save; left-click to stream):  
[mp3](https://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Naruto/naruto_hidanandsakurainthesnow_tozette_sylvaine.mp3) (1.9 MB | 0:04:08)

* * *

Streaming:  



End file.
